A Witch and Her Dragon
by RisingSonic17
Summary: After an accident in a doubles match, Corrin tries his best to try and make it up to Bayonetta. However, Bayonetta has other plans for Corrin, which doesn't sit well with his sister Kamui. Special fanfic for GintaxAlvissForever
**Authors Note: What's up guys, welcome back to another fanfic today. This one is dedicated to a very special friend of mines, GintaXAlvissforever. She's my inspiration that got me back into fanfic writing, she's my Smash teacher that has helped me improved to become a better player, and she has a really big and creative mind. She requested that I write a story for Bayonetta/Corrin, a pairing she happens to enjoy quite a bit. Ginta, this is a thank you gift from me, and I hope you really do love this, I did the best I can to make this quality.**

Bayonetta was filled with frustration and annoyance. Bayonetta was on a hot winning streak since her debut in the Smash universe, she was scheduled to have her first doubles match today. Having a difficult time trying to find a partner, she finds Corrin just resting by himself and drags him to the battlefield. Bayonetta and Corrin were fighting against Cloud and Kamui, everyone was on their last stock, Cloud swung his Buster Sword at Bayonetta and she got away with Bats Within, unfortunately she teleported right in front of Corrin's range of sight with his lance, and gets killed from it. Corrin gets back thrown by his twin into a Finishing Touch by Cloud, finishing the match. As Bayonetta walked out of the battlefield, Corrin was behind her trying to apologize.

"Wait! Bayo I'm sorry for poking you with my lance, I didn't see you teleport in front of me, it was an accident I swear!" Corrin cried. Bayonetta just ignored Corrin and continued walking away. "Bayo, forgive me please!" Bayonetta walked upstairs, leaving Corrin alone by himself. Corrin bowed his head down and sighed with defeat, he felt that Bayonetta now hated him for his mistake. Kamui walks in and sees her brother in a downer mood, Kamui walks up to her twin and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Corrin, are you okay?" Kamui asked with a concerned look.

"No sis, not really feeling the best at the moment." Corrin said with a gloom expression.

"Is this because of Cereza? Is she upset about losing the match?"

Corrin nodded. "It was my fault too, now I think she hates me."

"Corrin, it was just a little mistake, and it was also your first doubles match. Besides, Cereza shouldn't be upset anyway, she's still undefeated in singles, teams shouldn't bug her that much." Corrin still looked upset, Kamui started to frown with not much luck trying to cheer up her brother. "Well Corrin, if you want to make it up to Cereza, do something nice for her. She's sure to accept your apology, I'll check on you later Corrin." Kamui leaves Corrin and goes up to her room.

"Yeah...Yeah! I should do something nice for Cere so that she won't hate me again, but what should I do?" Corrin scratches his head with his finger, an idea struck in his head. "I know, I'll go make her something to eat." Corrin heads to the kitchen, before he can touch the stove, his hand is slapped away from Mario.

"Ow!" Corrin cried in pain.

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE STOVE CORRIN, YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE KITCHEN!" Mario screamed.

"I..I just want to co-"

"NO! You're not going to be cooking anything in this mansion."

"B-B-But why?" Corrin asked.

"Why? WHY?! May I need to remind you on what happened the last time you cooked something?"

 _Flashback_

 _The Smash Mansion was up in a sea of flames, the fire department were here trying to put out the fire. All the Smashers were outside watching Mario flip out in front of the mansion, Mario was on his knees, slamming his fist on the ground, and crying in despair._

 _"Why?! Whyyyyy?! I just finished cleaning it too, all my hard work, taken away into the fiery depths of hell! MAMA MIAAAAA!" Mario tried to regain his composure, he gets up and walks to one of the fire men._

 _"How? How did this happen?" Mario asked._

 _"Well some idiot decided to put a bowl of cereal into the oven." The Fireman said showing Mario a burnt bowl of cereal. Mario started twitching, his eyes were being filled with fire, he turns to the Smasher with a really monsterous look on his face._

 _"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU MOLDY MEATBALLS PUT CEREAL INSIDE OF THE OVEN?" Mario screamed angrily._

 _"Oh, you're not supposed to do that?" Corrin asked confused. All the smashers turned to Corrin and facepalmed, Mario started charging at Corrin with a loud roar, ready to stomp him into the ground. Some smashers managed to hold Mario back from killing Corrin, Mario was struggling to get out and started yelling curse words to Corrin in Italian. "Oops...sorry." Corrin laughed with embarrassment._

 _Flashback end._

"...Oh, but that was an accident Mario." Corrin tried to explain.

"Corrin...go...now. I'm not in the mood to start stomping on you right now, so if you want to stay on my good side, don't EVER come inside the kitchen to cook ANYTHING! Now go!" Mario pointed Corrin out of the kitchen and Corrin leaves with a sad expression.

"Awww man, guess I'll have to go and get something from outside." Corrin leaves the mansion to find something to apologize to Bayonetta with.

* * *

Bayonetta was sitting down on the couch watching tv, she was twirling her gun around with a bored expression on her face. "No fun if a lady is left unentertained, nothing exciting is going on." Bayonetta sighed. Corrin came into the living room with a vanilla cake with different flavored lollipops on top of it, there was blue icing on it with the words saying "I'm Sorry."

"U-U-Uh, Ce-Cere?" Corrin said her name nervously.

Bayonetta turned and looked at Corrin. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Bayonetta stood up from the couch.

"I-I wanted to apologize for earlier, I felt really bad, so I got to this." Corrin showed the cake to Bayonetta.

"Uh, what is this?" Bayonetta raised an eyebrow.

"It's an apology cake, I even put lollipops around it because...well you're always eating one, I like sweets too. I hope you accept my apology."

 _"Ahh geez, he really went through the trouble to get me this after earlier. Although I may not enjoy vanilla, nice touch on the lollipops. I don't want to upset the child, I should take it, or I'll have to deal with some water works." Bayonetta thought._ Bayonetta took the cake. "Sure, apology accepted." Corrin smiled wide in response to Bayonetta's acceptance.

"Yay! Thank you so much." Corrin jumped for joy.

"It is rather sweet of you to buy me this cake, and it isn't even my birthday. Say, what is your name?"

"My name is Corrin, I'm a half dragon with water abilities."

"Well Corrin, you seem to know me already, so no need for any long introduc-" Bayonetta's sentence was cut short after feeling Corrin's hands rubbing on her face. Bayonetta felt a little freaked out and slightly annoyed. "Uhh...what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm skin shipping with you." Corrin ran his fingers down Bayonetta's cheeks.

"Well, can you please stop touching my face?"

"But...how am I supposed to know I can trust you?" Bayonetta grabbed Corrin's hands and got them off her face.

"You can trust me. Cause no trouble to me and I won't cause no harm to you, okay?" Corrin nodded at Bayonetta. Bayonetta lets go of Corrin's hands. "Since you're here Corrin, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you." Bayonetta smirked.

"Hmm? Yes Cere?"

"How's about a little exhibition match? I'm still feeling a little frustrated from earlier, and I need a good friend to help me release this pent up aggression."

"I can help with that!" Corrin smiled at Bayonetta.

"Well then, let us begin, shall we?" Bayonetta and Corrin started heading towards Final Destination for their exhibition match.

* * *

The match was a one stock, last hit situation. Corrin missed timed his lance, giving Bayonetta a chance to Witch Time him and finish him off with Madama Butterfly's fist hitting Corrin hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. Bayonetta pants in exhaustion, she felt like she was pushed to her limit. _"I never thought the child would give me so much trouble. If he hadn't miss that attack, I would've been done right there. I'm impressed, he's the only one to ever get this close to beating me. Okay child, you've caught my attention." Bayonetta thought._

Kamui runs up to Corrin, seeing him bruised up with scratches and some blood. "Corrin, are you okay?!" Kamui asked frightened. Kamui helped Corrin up to his feet, Corrin started to regain consciousness.

"Sister? Did...did I win?" Corrin asked dazed, he almost fell over until Kamui caught him before he could fall.

"Easy there Corrin. Go to Dr. Mario, he'll heal you up and you'll be good as new." Corrin started leaving the arena, wobbling and holding his stomach as he limped his way out. Kamui turned to Bayonetta with an angry look on her face, Kamui walked up to Bayonetta put her finger on Bayonetta's chest.

"Hey! What's the big idea hurting my brother like that, he could've been killed!" Kamui screamed.

Bayonetta slapped Kamui's hand off her chest. "Take it easy, he still managed to get and walk right? The child is fine, although I guess I may have gone a little too far, I did warn him about my pent up aggression." Bayonetta smirked.

"This isn't a joke! Look Bayo, you've given me no reason on why I should like you, and I know this was all just to get back at Corrin for that accident. I'm going to tell you this, if you ever hurt Corrin's heart, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"Oh? Well listen here, I don't give two dragon fucks if you don't like me, and if you really plan on fighting me, make sure you know how to back your words up. You don't want to end up like the last brat who crossed paths with me, even if you manage to survive longer, you wouldn't be able to beat me. You know, maybe I'll go pay a visit to the child, see how he's doing." Bayonetta grinned at Kamui and walks past her, bumping into her shoulder.

Kamui stood there with her fist bolded and shaking in frustration. "I won't let you corrupt my brother, if there's one thing older siblings are good at, it's cock blocking. You try to make any advancements towards Corrin, I'll be right there to ruin all your chances." Kamui laughed.

"Now you're giving me more reasons not to hesitate beating you to a bloody pulp." Bayonetta replied.

"You're lucky. If big sister Camilla was here, you wouldn't be anywhere near Corrin, a lot less nicer than I am."

"Oh really? Well send "big sis Camila" this message." Bayonetta flips her middle finger at Kamui and leaves the arena.

"Ugh, how irritating. She's right though, fighting her would be a big problem, I'm not strong enough yet. I may not be able to fight her, but I can still get her away from Corrin." Kamui said to herself.

* * *

Corrin and Bayonetta were outside of the mansion walking together, Corrin was all healed up after their battle and agreed to walk with Bayonetta.

"Thank you for checking up on me Cere, that was really nice of you." Corrin smiled.

"No worries, I felt I went a little too far, had to make sure you wasn't dead. I'm impressed, you are quite the strong fighter compared to others." Bayonetta said.

"Well, after watching you battle everyone else, I had to make sure I wouldn't fall for you tricks. I almost did it, but I just wasn't there yet." Corrin frowned.

"Don't look sound down, you were the closest out of everyone to beat me, you should consider that as an achievement. You were fabulous!"

"Awww, I feel...I feel really warm inside."

 _"Hmm, I wonder if he has any certain kinks. Being a dragon, he must have a real built body, I just have to try and trigger his naughty side." Bayonetta thought as she observed Corrin's body._ "Say child, I have an interesting question to ask."

"Hmm?" Corrin looks up at Bayonetta.

"How often do you look at ladies?" Bayonetta smirked at Corrin.

"Well, I see my sister everyday, even my siblings back home. There are a lot of ladies here too, so I guess I look at ladies everyday."

"No no, that's not what I mean. I mean REALLY look at ladies, you know what I mean?"

Corrin looked really confused "You mean...do I stare at them really long? I don't think so, I think it would hurt my eyes if I stared for too long."

Bayonetta stood there in shock and annoyance, she never thought she'd meet someone so oblivious and innocent as Corrin, she felt like she was really talking to a child. "N-No, I mean staring at a woman's figure You know, something like these." Bayonetta cupped her boobs in front of Corrin.

"H-Hey?! I know you're tall and stuff, but you don't have to flaunt it." Corrin blushed.

 _"Hmm, guess he's not used to me hitting on him, I should try a little harder." Bayonetta thought._ "I must say, you have a pretty well built body, how about you let me ride you?" Bayonetta grinned.

"Ride...me? Uhh...okay." Corrin then turns into a dragon, misinterpreting what Bayonetta actually meant.

"...Close enough I suppose." Bayonetta hopped on Corrin's back and slaps Corrin butt. Corrin roars and starts flying around with Bayonetta riding on back. Bayonetta starts pulling out her guns and starts shooting around and slapping Corrin on the butt occasionally. Bayonetta then jump offs of Corrin and lands on the ground. Corrin gets out of his dragon form and start falling, he used his lance to pinned the ground, but he also pins down Bayonetta. Bayonetta stood there in slight surprised, Corrin's face started to turn red. "My my, I never thought I'd have a man pin me down, it's usually the other way around." Bayonetta smirked.

"S-Sorry, I'll let you go." Corrin took his lance off Bayonetta, Bayonetta got up and dusted her outfit off.

"Well, that was more fun than I expected." Bayonetta chuckled.

"Mostly for you, my butt really hurts. Did you have to spank it so hard?" Corrin cried.

"Alright child, you have to tell me. Is there anything that makes you happy, something that drives you wild and leaves you with an amazing feeling?" Bayonetta asked.

"I like being petted on my head, it makes me happy." Corrin smiled. Bayonetta started petting Corrin on the head, Corrin gave a huge smile to Bayonetta.

"It's not the most sexy thing to do, but I guess it will do." Bayonetta shrugged.

"My sister says I'm too old to be petted."

"Well, no need to worry about her. I'll pet you everyday, anytime you need to."

"Really?! You'll even play with me everyday too?!" Corrin's eyes glowed like stars.

"Of course, anything for you dear."

"Yaaaay! Cere, you're so nice to me!"

"Say, I wonder what would happen if I rubbed your ears." Bayonetta grinned. Bayonetta rubbed Corrin's ear, causing him to gasp. Corrin started to do small roars and started to moan.

"Ce-Cere, I-I'm really sensitive there." Corrin started blushing.

"I can see, I guess you really like this huh? Allow me to continue then." Bayonetta continued to rub Corrin's ear, Corrin started to breathe a little heavier. Bayonetta's petting/rubbing session was interrupted by Kamui slapping her hand away from Corrin.

"Back off Bayo, I won't let you corrupt my brother with your advancements." Kamui said.

"Ugh, you know, I'm getting really annoyed by you." Bayonetta said with anger.

"I'm annoyed with you. You're nothing but a flirt, you just use your charms to manipulate people to get what you want. If you think I'm just going to allow you to manipulate Corrin, you've got another thing coming you witch."

"Stop!" Corrin screamed. Kamui and Bayonetta looked at Corrin with surprise. "Kamui, please leave Cere alone, she's not doing anything wrong. Cere has been nice to me all day, she makes me feel happy, she hasn't done anything harmful to me. Sister I...I really like Cere, and I don't want anything to go wrong between, so...can you please not take her away from me?" Kamui looked down, she then sighs and nods are head at Corrin.

"Okay Corrin, if Bayo makes you happy, then I won't do anything to harm you two." Kamui smiled at Corrin.

"Thank you sister." Corrin hugged Kamui before she goes back inside the mansion. "Sorry about that Cere, I don't really like fighting my sister."

"I...I never had someone defend my like that before, that was sweet of you, thank you." Bayonetta walks up to Corrin and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Corrin face started to turn red and rubbed his cheek.

"Y-Y-Your welcome, Cere."

"Would you like me to continue you petting you?"

"YES PLEASE!" Corrin smiled widely.

* * *

Kamui started heading towards her room, she felt a little frustrated. Kamui still didn't trust Bayonetta, but she doesn't want to ruin Corrin's happiness, so she decides to not interfere in their relationship. Kamui thoughts were interrupted when she bumps into Robin.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Robin said.

"No no, it's okay. I haven't met you before, I'm Kamui." Kamui extended her head.

"I'm Robin." Robin shook Kamui's hand. "Are you okay? Something must've gotten you done."

"It's my brother. He's starting to fall for this woman Bayonetta."

"D-Did you say...Bayonetta?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you know her?"

"Yeah, I've had a run in with her. She was flirting with my boyfriend Pit, I challenged her to a fight and...well I almost died. I've recovered, but I still have this black eye." Robin shrugged.

"Oh geez, so I guess I'm not the only with some witch problems. Hey Robin, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you watch over my brother for me? He really likes Bayonetta and I don't want to ruin his happiness, but I just would like for you to watch what Bayonetta does around him and make sure he's happy, let me know if anything goes wrong."

"Sure Kamui, I can do that for you. Hey, would you like to hang out for awhile? I could use another girlfriend to hang with, and you pretty awesome. Maybe I can help you with a guy you like." Robin chuckled.

"Well...there is this one guy I like." Kamui blushed.

"Ohhh girl, you've got to tell me everything." Robin wraps her arms around Kamui shoulders, and the two leave to spend time with each other.


End file.
